Path of the Psionic
by Arashi Denkou
Summary: He always wished to know why he was cursed. He wished to know why he was cursed to be useless. Naruto was born with no chakra and is considered a freak by society and having the Kyubi inside of him doesn't help at all. Follow a Chakra-less Naruto as he makes his own path to becoming Hokage. Because chakra isn't the only energy the human body holds. Psionic Naruto
1. The Orphan and the Black Haired Youth

**Hello everyone, I know I said I was going to update 'What weapons are for' but I had this story in my head (Or more precisely in my computer) for a while and just had to post this. This is my twist on the chakra-less Naruto idea**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>BANG!<p>

BANG!

BANG!

That was the sound as a six year old child continuously punching a wall. The child knew that his knuckles were red and would start bleeding if he kept going but he didn't care. Any normal person might be wondering why the child would be doing what he was doing.

The child's name was Naruto Uzumaki, and the reason as to why he's punching the wall is that he's currently releasing his pent up anger.

As far as Naruto could remember people have always hated him and mistreated for no apparent reason. It was sad but true, the only person that treated Naruto fairly was the leader of the village of Konoha.

The leader of the village is known as the Third Hokage. He is also known as the 'God of Shinobi' or as 'The Professor'. Because of how the Third Hokage has done his best to help Naruto ever since he (Naruto) can remember, the child's dream wanted to be just like him when he grew up, he wanted to be the next Hokage.

But that dream was ripped away from him…

In order to become Hokage he needed to become a ninja but in order to become a ninja he would have to go to the ninja academy, but there was one problem.

Ninjas use an inner energy called chakra for their techniques, which were called Jutsu. Chakra is made by combining both spiritual and physical energy together.

But Naruto was faced by the harsh truth that he had no chakra and since he has no chakra he won't be capable of using jutsu since even a Taijutsu specialist use chakra.

In the end Naruto won't be capable of using even the most basic techniques…

Naruto's eyes were covered by his spiky golden blond hair as he kept punching the wall. Naruto didn't know why he was cursed. He didn't know why he was so cursed. He didn't know what he did to deserve being treated as he was. People called him demon and freak but there was one particular name that stung him the most.

Orphan…

Orphan…

Naruto wondered if his parents were really dead or they had just abandoned him because he didn't have any chakra. With that thought in mind Naruto punched the wall with all of his strength. The six year old winced in pain as the knuckles in his right hand was bleeding, Naruto removed his hand from the wall, leaving a stain of fresh blood on the wall.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Naruto heard someone hitting the door of his apartment. He knew what that meant. It meant that someone was trying to forcefully enter his home. Naruto was used to this as some villagers went beyond just treating him harshly but also beating him up to the point of near death.

Naruto hid under the table of the kitchen as he saw a ninja enter his home. The ninja was a man with the typical Konoha uniform. He wobbled slightly. Naruto didn't know why the man was like that but he knew that when somebody was like that, they couldn't react as fast as normal, so when man entered the kitchen Naruto quickly moved from down the table and sneaked around the man

''COME HERE DEMON BRAT!'' shouted the man as he ran after Naruto.

The blond boy kept going and went out of his apartment but his blue eyes widened when he saw a mob of people in front of him.

''Well look at who we have here'' a civilian from the mob said with a sadistic grin. While the mob itself was made of people who had too much to drink that didn't mean that Naruto was any safer.

Simply to say Naruto summarized his whole situation in one simple, if slightly vulgar word

''shit''

And shit it was as Naruto ran away but the mob wouldn't just watch him go as they went after him.

* * *

><p>Naruto kept running as fast as he could in order to escape. He needed to get to the Hokage tower for some he-<p>

BUMP!

Naruto wasn't able to finish his train of thought as he bumped into something hard and fell on his butt. Naruto stared up and was surprised at the person he saw.

It was a young man who could not be much older than 16, he had jet black hair and black eyes. He was wearing black pants along with a long sleeved black shirt. On top of his shirt was a black metal chest guard that was located on the left side of his chest, the black haired youth was also carrying a double-edged sword on his back.

''Are you ok?'' Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the young man speak ''I didn't hurt you did I?'' Naruto was slightly taken back by the concern in the young man's voice

''Y-Yeah'' said Naruto so quietly that he was barely heard by the young man

''There he is!'' Naruto's eyes widened when he turned around and saw the mob. On instinct Naruto ran and hid behind the young man who by now was wondering

'What the heck is happening?'

The mob stopped in front of both Naruto and the black haired youth.

''May I ask what's the problem?'' the youth asked with a raised eyebrow

''Give the brat. He must pay for what he's done'' said one of the villagers who wasn't drunk

The youth's eyes narrowed. He could tell that whatever the kid did wasn't enough reason to chase him, and the fact that he could feel so much murderous intent coming from the mob solidified his judgment.

He could also feel fear radiating from the kid in waves.

''I'm sorry but I don't think I can give him to you''

''If you don't give the demon brat up we'll hurt you'' the same villager said

The youth tensed the moment the villager said 'demon brat' and his eyes hardened. So this kid was being neglected because of something he could not control. That seemed to be since the youth could feel no demonic energy from Naruto. **(A/N: The youth can sense energy but he cannot sense the Kyubi's chakra. I will explain why later on)**

''You're welcome to try'' he said and Naruto's eyes widened for a moment

The villagers yelled as they charged at the pair. The youth smiled at Naruto

''Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you'' He said and Naruto was surprised by the youth's words. The youth turned around and his eyes suffered a change.

His eyes changed from their jet black color to an electric blue. The sight was pretty intimidating as the youth's eyes started to glow.

''Leave'' he said, the villagers didn't stop ''I. Said. LEAVE!'' yelled the youth as a wave of killing intent was felt around the area. The villagers stopped cold on their track. They were sweating a lot and some were even starting to hyperventilate,

''Well?'' asked the youth with a glare as the killing intent became even more unbearable to the villagers ''aren't you going to leave? Or should I make you'' at this the youth's eyes glowed with greater intensity. The villagers started to leave, one by one until nobody was left.

The youth eyes returned to their normal jet black color as the killing intent in the area disappeared. The anger in the young man's eyes disappeared slowly but surely. When the young man had seen the look of pure fear on the child, he knew that he had to act, kids were not supposed to have that look in their eyes.

It was a look that said that even death was a better place.

The young man looked at the blond who was looking up at him with wide blue eyes, the youth could see a big amount of awe in Naruto's eyes, and in combination with the whisker marks that the kid had on each of his cheeks, made him resemble a cat (Or a fox?)

''What?'' asked the youth

''That… was… AWESOME!'' said Naruto jumping in excitement ''You just stared at them and then they ran away, that was so cool!'' the youth smiled lightly at the blonde's words ''How did you do that?'' there were stars on Naruto's eyes, which seemed to emphasize his excitement

''It just something I picked up over the last couple of months'' said the youth honestly while scratching the back of his head. The ability he had used was something he had learned fairly recently and he still needed to master it 'It wasn't THAT impressive, right? I mean, I only used killing intent along with Clairvoyance to scare them' **(A/N: Clairvoyance is when the youth's eye color changed to electric blue)** clearly the youth was a little too modest for his own good

''Aw meanie…'' the blond was now pouting. He just wanted to know what the youth did but it seemed that the youth wasn't going to tell him much

''Anyways…'' started the youth trying to change the subject ''What did you do to make all those people so angry?'' asked the youth seriously. That mob clearly wasn't just aiming to hurt the child, they were aiming to kill, and the youth was sure that the name they called the kid meant something

''I don't know…'' Naruto said looking down on the ground

''You… don't know?'' if the young man was curious before, he was now downright confused.

''They have always been treating me badly like that…''

''Do your parents allow this?'' asked the youth with a twitching eye. How he wanted to find the blonde's parents and teach them some lessons about how to treat children-

''I'm an orphan''

Oh…

Well there goes that train of thought…

There was an awkward silence between the two for a few seconds, but it felt like hours. Eventually it was the youth that 'broke the ice', so to speak.

''Don't you have a legal guardian or someone to be taking care of you'' in the youth's opinion, it was getting ridiculous how the blond was being treated. Even in his homeland those of his (the youth's) kind were treated with a little less hatred, sure people avoided him and have tried to kill him, but that happened only once or twice. This kid seemed to go through that on a daily basis.

''I have Jiji, but he's the leader of the village and is always busy''

'If he can't protect one child inside his own village, then he's clearly not fit to be the leader' the youth thought darkly ''Where is he?'' the youth asked

''He works there'' Naruto pointed to a red tower which had the kanji for 'fire'

''Well… can you take me there? I need to speak to him'' the youth had arrived at Konoha to speak to the leader and get a job as a mercenary for the village, but it seemed that now he also had some 'other business' to discuss

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside the Hokage office, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third hokage sneezed. After wiping his nose, the old leader felt a chill go down his spine. He had a weird feeling, like something that he had done a long time ago was going to come back and bite him in the butt.<p>

''I hope I'm just getting sick'' muttered Hiruzen hopefully. He really needs an excuse to escape paperwork.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there goes the first chapter. Sorry for not updating 'What weapons are for' but I think I'm going to end up doing that tomorrow or on Sunday (hopefully tomorrow).<strong>

**In this story I plan to have a Naruto who doesn't use chakra but instead is a psychic (that's what a Psionic is by the way) because honestly, I haven't seen much people use that concept. I mean, when it comes to anime and manga at least, they tend to stick to magic, ki or they just invent their own energy (Dragon Ball Z has Ki, Fairy Tail has Magic, Bleach has Reiatsu and Naruto has Chakra)**

**Answers to some possible questions**

**What is Clairvoyance?: It's an ability which allows to gain information about an object, person, location or event through means other than that of the five senses. The word is a French term that means 'Clear Vision'. In this story I will have Clairvoyance be technique similar to a doujutsu but still with some differences.**

**What will Naruto learn?: Right now I'm debating between two psychic abilities, but that will be for later.**

**Those are the only questions I can think of. So if you have any more just ask in a review and I will answer it in the next chapter (You will have to review in the latest chapter or else there is the chance of me missing the question)**


	2. Mercenaries and Pinky Promises

**A/N: Hey here is chapter 2. I didn't plan to update this until tomorrow but I ended up with a lot more free time than I thought so I said 'Why not?' and started writting**

**When I read the reviews I was glad to get a possitive reaction so THANK YOU!**

**Anyways**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>When Naruto had met the black haired youth, he had expected him to treat him just like everybody else, but he was pleasantly surprised when the youth saved him from the mob that was chasing him. Right now he was walking alongside the youth to the Hokage tower, he said he needed to speak with Jiji but Naruto didn't know he needed to speak to him. Naruto then realized that he didn't know his name<p>

''mister, what is your name?'' asked Naruto, the youth looked at Naruto for a second before responding

''Arashi. Denkou Arashi**'' **the young man stated ''What's your name?'' Arashi asked back

''Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto'' said Naruto with a bright smile on his face

''Fishcake or Maelstrom?'' Naruto blinked in confusion. Arashi then decided to elaborate on his question ''What does your first name mean, Fishcake or Maelstrom?'' Naruto thought about it. Arashi felt a drop a sweat on the back of his head, he thought Naruto would go for the name Maelstrom in a heartbeat

What Arashi didn't know was that Naruto loved ramen and since he was still young he didn't know wherever to choose 'Fishcake' since it was something that made ramen even tastier than it was or 'Maelstrom' because it sounded so cool. Being named after a force of nature sounded kind of cool

''What does your name mean?'' asked Naruto

''Arashi means storm, Denkou means lightning so my name means something akin to Lightning Storm'' said Arashi. Naruto was looking at Arashi with stars on his eyes, to Naruto the meaning of Arashi's name was kind of cool.

''I'll stick with Maelstrom'' said Naruto being rather proud of himself.

Arashi just chuckled a little bit at Naruto's antics before continuing on the Hokage Tower

* * *

><p>To say that Arashi was getting angry was the understatement of the year. When he arrived at the Hokage Tower, some guards immediately tried to kick Naruto out and those that didn't settled with glaring or even ignoring the blonde entirely. Arashi vividly remembered when one of the shinobi called Naruto 'Chakra-less freak'<p>

That guy ended up on the receiving end of Arashi's killing intent

Once Arashi spoke to the secretary, he entered along with Naruto to the Hokage Office. The blonde was walking very closely behind for a while but once Arashi entered the room, Naruto's behavior seemed to do a complete turn of 180 degrees

''Jiji!'' said Naruto with excitement as he ran from Arashi to an old man in white robes, the old man had a triangular hat with the kanji for 'Fire' and was working with paperwork until he heard Naruto.

The old man raised his head and looked at the blonde child running at him, Naruto was smiling brightly at the old man, the blonde jumped and landed in the old man's lap

''Naruto? What is it?''

''Arashi-san here, said that he needed to talk to you'' said the blonde with excitement. The old man raised an eyebrow and looked toward the door to see a black haired young man

''Yo'' said Arashi with a wave of his hand and a meek smile

In that moment the old man felt a drop of sweat on the back of his head 'What a Kakashi thing to do?'

''Well I'm Sarutobi Hiruzen the Third Hokage. What can I do for you?'' asked Hiruzen

''Well I came from the continents to the East of the Land of Water'' Hiruzen's eyes widened at this. Relation with the eastern continents were were almost non-existent. Rarely did any ninja go to the eastern continents and rarely do any people from the eastern continents come to the Elemental Nations since the Elemental Nations were considered to be dangerous by those of the eastern continents ''I came to Konoha specifically for a job as a mercenary''

''A mercenary you say…''

''That's right'' said Arashi with as much politeness as he could since this was the village leader

''We have been running low on resources since the Kyubi attack six years ago.'' Hiruzen said honestly. Ever since the Kyubi attack six years ago, he had been sending ninja to mission after mission in order to maintain the village so they were running low on shinobi ''But unfortunately we'll need to determine your skill level but even if you go very high we won't be able to send you to important missions, are you fine with this?'' Arashi nodded

''There is also another reason why I came here and it has to do with Naruto'' said person looked up and Hiruzen tensed, on the inside he was immediately on guard ''I was wondering, why was he being chased by a mob in the middle of the village?'' Hiruzen's eyes widened, he didn't know that Naruto had been chased by a mob, he had put ANBU to guard the boy but it seemed like they didn't do their job

''I thought I had ordered some ANBU to guard the boy'' Arashi thought he heard somebody gulping in the room

''Why the hell does he need guarding in the first place? He's just a little boy!'' said Arashi with a thick mark on his forehead. Hiruzen sighed and gave Arashi a look. It was a look that said 'I can't tell you in front of him'. Arashi raised an eyebrow but decided that he could figure it out later

''What's your full name young man?'' asked Hiruzen

''my full name is Denkou Arashi''

''I see… I will call you up in a few days for your test. I need to finish all other paperwork first after all''

''Don't ninjas have the ability to clone themselves?'' asked Arashi with a curious expression ''From what I heard they can clone themselves. Why don't you just clone yourself to do the paperwork faster''

* * *

><p>The secretary had just let a young man along with the village's outcast enter the Hokage office. The secretary herself didn't have anything against the little boy but that didn't mean she wasn't going to wary of him.<p>

''DAMM YOU MINATO!''

Needless to say she got the scare of her life when she heard the third Hokage cursing his successor's name in such a loud voice that it could practically be heard on the entire tower.

* * *

><p>''So this is where you live?'' a certain black haired youth asked<p>

''Yeah dattebayo!'' guess who

'Dattebayo? Is that verbal tic or what?' thought Arashi. He and Naruto had arrived to Naruto's apartment since Hiruzen had told Arashi if he could take care of Naruto for a few days (Arashi wondered what was so special about Naruto that he needed to be protected so much), the blonde kid had been really excited since he was really starting to like Arashi

Arashi wasn't all that impressed with Naruto's living conditions, the building he lived in was ok, but the door to the boy's apartment had a few cracks, indicating that it had received quite a few hits, when inside, Arashi found that everything was really clean. Even though Naruto was a little kid, it seemed he liked to keep everything clean.

The problem then came when Arashi entered Narutos room, it was relatively normal just like the others. There was a toy or two in the floor of the room. But what caught Arashi's attention was a particular was a wall in the room. The wall was normal except for one detail, there were stains of reddish black. It was a color Arashi was all too familiar with, the color of dried up blood.

''Naruto… can I see your hands'' asked Arashi hoping that there was nothing wrong

When Naruto came up to Arashi, he showed him his hands, the blonde was confused as to why Arashi was so serious all of a sudden, did he do something wrong? What did he do? Was Arashi going to hit him?

Arashi felt the sudden fear inside Naruto and looked at him in the eyes ''Naruto… don't worry… I just need to check out somerthing'' spoke Arashi in a soft tone and Naruto nodded slowly. Satisfied that the blonde was no longer afraid, Arashi checked Naruto's hands to search for any injuries.

Arashi's eyes widened as he saw red stains in Naruto's knuckles specifically, that along with the fact that the wall was stained with dried up blood seemed to suggest that Naruto had a habit of punching the wall until his knuckles bleeded. Arashi bit his lip in nervousness, Naruto was what every single thing a kid should not be. A kid should be having fun, not living alone, not being chased by mobs, and sure as hell not punching a wall until their knuckles started to bleed.

''Naruto, why have you been punching the wall?'' asked Arashi

''I…'' Naruto looked down ashamed ''I… was… letting out my anger…''

''Anger?'' asked Arashi as the blonde nodded ''Why were you angry?'' Arashi already had an idea but he wanted the blonde to say it

''B-B-Because… Life isn't fair!'' Arashi was surprised by the blonde's outburst ''I'm always being treated bad! I'm being treated like I never should have been born! I hate it! I don't have anything! Not even my dreams!'' the blonde paused when he felt Arashi's hand on his shoulder

''Naruto… Why don't you have your dream?'' asked Arashi in a comforting voice.

''B-Because I can't use chakra'' said the blonde looking down at the floor and letting a few tears fall ''I wanted to be Hokage like Jiji but I can't use chakra, so I can't become a ninja'' Arashi now knew why that man had called Naruto 'Chakra-less freak', Naruto was cursed to be different from everyone else and society never accepted those who were different.

Arashi was suddenly having an inner conflict. An idea had popped in his mind when Naruto had finished speaking but he wasn't sure it was good one. After a few seconds of debating with himself Arashi spoke to the blonde

''Naruto… Do you want me to teach you?'' the blonde's head went up so quickly to it was a miracle that his neck didn't snap ''My techniques don't need chakra. If you want I can teach you'' In that moment Arashi felt the force of Naruto colliding into his torso as the blonde hugged. The blonde was looking up at him with huge hopeful eyes

''Really?''

''Really. So what do you say?'' asked Arashi with a smile at the seeing the expression on the blonde's face

''I'll say when do we start-ttebayo!'' Naruto's eyes were stars by now

''Well start tomorrow'' Naruto pouted

''Why can't we start now'' asked Naruto with a pleading face

''Well… I don't know if you recall but I said I came from the eastern continents and I'm exhausted'' Arashi said with sudden tiredness in his voice to prove his point ''Don't worry, I promise we will start tomorrow'' Naruto frowned and extended his pinky finger to Arashi

''Pinky promise?'' Arashi laughed but nodded as he interlocked his pinky finger with Naruto's

''Pinky promise…''

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Before you ask, NO I didn't name Arashi after my profile name, it was actually the other way around since I had created and named the character before I ever posted my first story.**

**I wanted Hiruzen to ask for Arashi to teach Naruto at first after seeing his abilities but I decided against it since that would delay Naruto's training a bit and also Arashi would not know that Naruto doesn't have chakra unless somebody outright told him (Which is when I remembered the scene in the first chapter when Naruto was punching the wall)**

**As for the questions, here they are**

**Zades: I love how the story is turning out! So if he learns how to control his psionic abilities... What type of kinesis will he learn first? Pyro? Cryo? Umbra? Electro? Tele? Photo? Or will he learn ESP abilities first like Empath, Divination, Telepathic or sensory like abilities?  
>R: Naruto won't learn many kinesis early on since they are hard to master but he will learn ESP abilities since Arashi knows a few ESP himself (Even though it's not mentioned directly, one of Arashi's abilities is described in the chapter, you have to pay attention in order to notice though)<br>**

**Well that all. **

**See ya**

**Arashi Denkou (The AUTHOR, NOT the character)**


	3. Third Eyes and Strengths

**A/N: Here is the third chapter. I finished this yesterday actually but it was almost 11:00pm and I was really exhausted so I decided to go to sleep and update today.  
><strong>

**Anyways**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The sun was slowly rising in the village know as Konohagakure no Sato or Konoha for short. People at this hour in the morning were either barely waking up or still asleep like a log.<p>

Inside Naruto's apartment, in the couch on the living room was a black haired young man sleeping, the teenager's chest slowly moved up and down, showing how he was breathing, the teenager's sword was on a table next to the couch along with his black metal chest guard. This teenager was Denkou Arashi, who had arrived to Konoha yesterday searching for a job as a mercenary.

Well that was the original plan, since he hadn't planned on meeting the village outcast known as Uzumaki Naruto and basically taking him as his student.

Speaking of Naruto…

''Arashi-san! Arashi-san! Come on! You promised!'' Arashi's eyes snapped open revealing electric blue eyes, it literally seemed like blue lightning was dancing inside Arashi's pupils. The young man really wasn't a morning person, and the fact that he was still tired only made it much worse.

Arashi shook his head and his eyes turned from electric blue to their normal black

''Ok, Ok I'm up'' said Arashi as he stood up from the couch. The black haired teenager saw Naruto literally bouncing on his feet with excitement, Arashi sighed and grabbed his metal chest guard and his sword and strapped them in place. ''Do you know a quiet place?'' asked Arashi.

The blonde nodded with a bright smiled and grabbed Arashi's hand and lead him out of the apartment into the village.

* * *

><p>After a while of walking Naruto finally led Arashi into an empty clearing, the clearing was just flat land with grass and a few boulders. Arashi looked around and nodded in approval<p>

''This place will do'' said Arashi

''Yeah! What are you going to teach me?'' asked Naruto with excitement ''Are you going to teach me to breath fire, or maybe use lightning, or maybe earth'' Arashi was glad that Naruto was so excited but right now he needed the boy to focus

''Naruto'' the child kept rambling ''NARUTO!'' the blonde shut up right there ''Ok now can you let me speak?'' Naruto just nodded ''Ok, first of all I have to show you what you will be learning, ok?'' the blonde nodded and his body was trembling with barely contained excitement ''What closely'' the blonde nodded again

Arashi looked at one of the boulder 'This boulder will do' thought the teenager before pointing with his open palm to the boulder, Naruto's eyes widened when he saw white particles appearing the air and rapidly moving to Arashi's open palm, the white particles generated an intense light on Arashi's palm as the teenager said quietly without losing any focus

''**Photon Blast**'' Immediately a white blast of light was fired out of Arashi's palm, Naruto saw how the blast collided with the boulder and exploded, the explosion generated a small cloud of smoke. After the cloud of smoke cleared, the blonde was surprised to find that the boulder was blown to pieces by the blast

''A-Awesome…'' said Naruto quietly

''I can normally fire it much faster but I wanted to make sure you saw it'' said Arashi as he saw the expression of amazement on Naruto's face

''That was awesome-ttebayo!'' said the blonde happily ''Teach me!'' Naruto bounced on his feet some more

''Ok let's start''

''Yeah!''

''Sit''

''What?''

Naruto's expression was one of pure disbelief, did he just tell him to sit. How was that supposed to help him learn? Couldn't he just tell him how to fire a blast of light?

''I said sit'' insisted Arashi

''But why?'' Arashi sighed, he hoped that Naruto would go along since the blonde seemed to be terribly impatient,

''We are going to meditate so you can focus on your third eye''

''I don't have three eyes'' said Naruto as he looked at Arashi like he was stupid, much to the latter annoyance

''I know that! What I mean is a spiritual part of your body!''

''Spiritual what?'' Arashi sighed

This was going to be a long day…

* * *

><p>After some explaining Arashi finally managed to get Naruto to understand what the 'Third Eye' was. The Third Eye was the part of the body from where a person's psychic energy was stored and they needed to 'Open' the Third eye so they can start learning the skills that Arashi had.<p>

When Naruto learned he had instantly sat down and listened to every word of advice that Arashi had.

''Focus on your forehead and visualize a blue glowing ball'' said Arashi to the blonde. Even though Naruto didn't like to meditate, he seemed to absorb every single bit of advice that Arashi gave him like a sponge.

Naruto focused on his forehead and visualized a blue glowing ball, the ball was shining brightly on his forehead ''The visualize the ball glowing brighter and brighter'' the ball glowed brighter, the glow was so bright that it was engulfing Naruto's entire body. The blonde was now starting to feel a pressure on his forehead ''Keep visualizing it, visualize how it engulfs your body completely, visualize a blue flower on the ball, 'see' how the flower opens and blooms''

Naruto started to 'see' a flower on the blue ball, the flower was closed but it was slowly opening, it was blooming into a beautiful flower, as the flower bloomed Naruto felt the pressure on his forehead increase, he felt it increase more and more until suddenly the pressure was replaced by another feeling.

Naruto's eyes snapped open ash looked down on his hands, he had a tingling feeling all over his body that almost felt like static electricity, it was a weird feeling but at the same time it felt pleasant. It made Naruto feel like he had the strength to do anything he wanted. Naruto was about to speak he heard Arashi talking

''Now that the flower blooms, visualize it closing again and the ball of energy returning to its normal glow'' Naruto reluctantly followed Arashi's instructions and felt how the feeling of empowerment over his body slowly disappeared. Naruto felt suddenly like he had lost his breath. The blonde started breathing heavily for a few seconds in exhaustion

''What the heck?'' asked Naruto

''If you had the Third Eye open for more time, your energy would have burned out'' said Arashi ''Your body isn't used to your psychic energy so it's going to make you exhausted at first, but after enough practice you won't need to do this exercise to access your psychic energy''

''What am I going to do after this?'' asked Naruto

''You're going to learn how to manipulate your energy and then we will work on Psychokinesis'' said Arashi with a smile

''Psychokinesis''

''It's a psychic ability that allows you manipulate matter with the mind. What I did with my hand earlier was a type of Psychokinesis called Photokinesis which is the ability to manipulate photons. Photons are particles of light'' said Arashi ''We are going to take a rest so you can catch your breath and then we will continue'' Naruto nodded, his eyes shining with determination

And so Naruto's training continued

* * *

><p>By the end of the day Naruto was exhausted, or as Arashi said 'Burned Out', the blonde had practiced the same exercise for the entire day but Arashi said that it still wasn't enough. Arashi had said that it took at least a week for the body to get used to psychic energy and that even after that there were times were the body took a full month to adapt.<p>

Naruto groaned as he landed on his bed, he didn't want to wait a whole month so he could be awesome (Well… more awesome than he already was!), he wanted to learn NOW but unfortunately according to Arashi, these kind of thing needed patience, if Naruto rushed things, he would only end up hurting himself

''Arashi-san where did you learn these things?'' Arashi flinched slightly at the question ''Is there something wrong?''

''I learned most of it myself'' said Arashi completely ignoring Naruto's second question ''Although don't think I'm perfect at these abilities, I'm still trying to master them''

''Haven't you mastered them?'' asked Naruto

''kinesis are very hard to master Naruto, If I had them mastered I would have arrived at Konoha with no problem'' said Arashi ''During my trip here I was ambushed a few times by ninja, fortunately they were just chunin level ninja, had it been a jounin I would have been toast''

''But you're so strong!'' argued Naruto, Arashi flinched again. The teenagers never thought of himself as strong, he always thought of himself as weak. He had always suffered because he was weak, Arashi shook his head to get rid of the bad memories. He didn't want to remember 'that'

''Naruto, if you went out and looked at our world you would see how weak I am in comparison'' said Arashi ''The world is very big and is filled with strong people, there are some people that are so strong that they could be called monsters even''

''Really?'' asked Naruto

''Yeah'' said Arashi, he remembered the time he had thought he was strong, he remembered how he discovered how there were stronger people out there, the hard way. After a while, both Naruto and Arashi arrived at the blond's apartment ''Well you go rest kid'' Naruto nodded and entered the apartment with Arashi going close behind

'Strong?' thought Arashi before chuckling 'He's just a kid, and kids are easily amazed, I'm not strong' those were Arashi's thought before he went to the couch to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there is the chapter. Naruto is staring to learn about psychic abilities. Even though Arashi may have seen really strong in the first chapter, remember that it was just a mob a drunk civilians that he scared off with killing intent, I bet that even chunin could do that.**

**Arashi is in fact not all that strong when compared to characters like Kakashi and Asuma. Arashi could maybe beat Kurenai but that's only because Arashi is immune to Genjutsu (When you're a Psychic, you can develop mental barriers to protecto your mind)**

**Well, see ya**


	4. Ramen and Tests

**A/N: Hey I finally updated! Sorry for taking so long but I was writting for the other story I have on this site. Once I finished writting, I started to write this, so hope you like it.**

**Note: I wont't be updating this story as often as the other one but I will still keep updating this one.**

**Anyways.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The next few days that Arashi spent training Naruto were really enlightening to the black haired teen. Naruto seemed really eager to learn when Arashi explained to him what he would be able to do if he kept training. Naruto had heard with awe at the feats Arashi had told him about. He told him about moving object with his mind and talking with the mind and some other techniques like healing.<p>

The thing that was enlightening to Arashi was that Naruto's body seemed to have some sort of healing factor that he had never seen before. Arashi said that people would normally take at least one week to adapt to psychic energy but because of Naruto's healing factor, he was able to adapt in only three days.

When Arashi told Naruto that he could have his psychic energy unlocked at all times, the blonde was so happy that he hugged the black haired teen and then dragged him to a ramen stand known as 'Ichiraku'. Arashi would have protested since he wasn't all that fond of ramen but he didn't have the heart to tell the blonde that.

Which led to his most recent predicament.

Arashi and Naruto were both at the ramen stand waiting for their food. Naruto had introduced Arashi to the owner of the stand and his daughter, the were pleasant enough, they treated him with a bit of wariness. Arashi had been confused by this until he reaziled that they thought that he was somebody that was going to hurt Naruto

Awkward didn't even begin to describe his situation as the daughter of the owner, stared at him with a gaze that made him uncomfortable. The black haired psionic gulped, while Naruto was only confused by the girls actions

''Ayame-neechan, why are you looking at Arashi-san like that?'' asked the blonde with complete obliviousness, The brown haired girl known as Ayame looked at Naruto with a somewhat forced smile

''I was wondering, how did you meet him Naruto-kun?'' she was glaring at Arashi, who was doing his best not to remember a certain person from his homeland that made him feel just as vulnerable as he was feeling right now.

''Arashi-san here saved me from a mob of villagers'' clearly that answer wasn't what Ayame was expecting (And what the heck was she expecting anyway?) ''I was being chased and then he scared them away. It was super awesome!'' Arashi scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment

''It's no big deal'' said the black haired psionic in an attempt to stop Naruto's rambling. But the blonde didn't stop, in fact he only continued to supply more information

''Then when I told him how I couldn't use chakra, he said that he could teach me how to fight and...'' Naruto started to tell Ayame everything that had happened in the last couple of days with a lot of detail (Arashi for a moment thought that Naruto had Photographic Memory or something like that)

''Oh'' Ayame said with hidden shame. Even though Ayame was hiding it to the point that nobody would be able to tell, Arashi could feel how ashamed she felt. It was one of the gifts of being a psionic, Arashi had an ability called 'Empathy' that allowed him to feel other people's emotions and it was sometimes a blessing and other times a curse (Arashi remembered the times he had to consciously block his empathy to avoid any potential headaches)

'**You don't have to apologize. It's fine, really.**' Ayame jumped a little bit as she suddenly heard Arashi's voice inside of her head. Maybe she was going crazy. She knew that it wasn't normal to hear voices in her head '**No. You're not crazy**' Ayame then looked at Arashi who only winked at her. Naruto looked in confusion between the two

''Ayame'' called out the owner and chef of the stand. He gave her two bowls of ramen which she then left in front of both Naruto and Arashi

''Alright'' Naruto started to eat his ramen really fast, while Arashi only stared at his. He never really liked ramen but he didn't want to upset the owner or Ayame so he would try to eat it at least...

The black haired psionic started to eat and to his surprise, it was actually quite good. This ramen was actually the only one that he had ever tasted that he actually liked. Arashi didn't know why but it was just freaking delicious.

''Arashi-san, what am I going to practice next?'' asked Naruto. Arashi looked at the blonde and to his surprise, Naruto had already finished his meal. For a moment he wondered if Naruto had a freaking pocket dimension for a stomach before he then responded to Naruto's question

''We'll work on Psychokinesis and finding your primary ability''

''Primary ability?'' asked the blonde confused

''Everybody has a kinesis which comes more natural to them that others. For me, it was Photokinesis and for you it could be anything really. You're primary ability also tends to be your strongest one'' Arashi explained to Naruto who nodded eagerly, the two started to speak about the training for the rest of the time they spent at Ichiraku.

* * *

><p>The next morning Naruto woke up with a surprising amount of energy, more than usual. It seemed that the blonde was really excited to learn how to use psychokinesis. Of course Naruto didn't care that Arashi wasn't a morning person and woke him up excitedly which resulted in Arashi being a little bit tired.<p>

After they had eaten their breakfast, the black haired psionic and his student were about to leave the place, but to their surprise, they saw an ANBU on the door of Naruto's apartment. Naruto had quickly hidden himself (somewhat) behind Arashi's leg

''Are you Denkou Arash?'' said person nodded ''Hokage-sama is calling for you'' and with that the ANBU disappeared.

''Naruto... I think we won't be able to train today''

''Aw... why not?''

''I have to go with Hokage-sama so he can test my skills'' said Arashi trying to convince Naruto who only pouted

''Fine'' to be honest, Arashi was rather surprised that Naruto relented so easisly.

* * *

><p>When Arashi arrived with Naruto (He wanted to come along) to the Hokage's Office, he was surprised to see another person with the Hokage. He was lanky man that was wearing what Arashi had identified as the standard shinobi gear, he also had spiky silver hair that made him stand out along with the fact that his head band was slightly tilted which effectively covered his left eye. While the man gave of a laid-back attitude, Arashi could feel the man's strength in his energy.<p>

'If this guy is gonna test me, then I'm screwed' thought the psionic to himself.

''Ah'' said Hiruzen when he realized that Arashi had arrived along with Naruto ''Here is the one I was talking about Kakashi. He is Denkou Arashi'' the man who was now identified as Kakashi looked at me, and I realized that he was wearing a face mask which covered the lower half of his face.

''So he is'' Kakashi then looked at Naruto ''And the kid is?''' Kakashi already knew who Naruto was, but they didn't need to know that.

''Naruto wanted to come'' said Arashi. Kakashi nodded

''Arashi-san'' said Hiruzen, catching said person's attention ''Kakashi here is going to test your skills in combat'' Arashi nodded

* * *

><p>They were now at training ground number seven. It was just a clearing with three log posts and a lake. It wasn't all that impressive compared to other areas (such as training ground 44) but it was enough for Kakashi to test the young psionic.<p>

Hiruzen was just closeby with Naruto to his side, this was in order to protect Naruto from any jutsu that could go into their direction. Kakashi and Arashi were standing in the middle of the clearing. The silver haired man was looking rather bored right now.

''Are you ready?'' asked Hiruzen. Arashi just nodded as he put his hand on his sheathed sword. ''Then Begin!''

Arashi unsheathed his sword revealing it to be a yellow colored blade with spiked edges. The sword glowed yellow but other than that it seemed like a normal blade. Kakashi didn't seem all that alert but Arashi knew different. His empathy told him that the jounin was in guard and ready for everything

Arashi jumped towards Kakashi at full speed, it was so fast in fact, that Kakashi's single eye widened in surprise and he was barely able of taking out a kunai to parry against Arashi's blade. The young psionic cursed and tried to kick the silver haired ninja only for Kakashi to jump back.

Kakashi then quickly went through some hand seals and then shouted ''**Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu**'' Kakashi then fired a giant fireball THROUGH his face mask. Arashi could get how Kakashi would be capable of doing that but he wasn't able to ponder it for too long before he realized that he was too close to the silver haired jounin to dodge. The young psionic then extended his left hand and channeled his psychic energy through it

''**Psionic ****B****arrier!**'' A white barrier surrounded Arashi and blocked the giant fireball, but Arashi realized that he hadn't been fast enough. The young psionic hissed in pain as he felt the flames burning his left palm.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the sidelines, Hiruzen's eyes widened as he saw Arashi create a barrier without using any hand seals. He was impressed that he blocked Kakashi's attack instead of trying to dodge it, Hiruzen guess that this was they way that people from the eastern continent fought.<p>

Naruto currently had stars in his eyes. He couldn't wait to learn to do all the cool stuff that Arashi was doing (He didn't seem to realize that Arashi was having trouble)

''That was so cool dattebayo!''

Hiruzen just chuckled.

* * *

><p>When the fireball disappeared, Arashi shook his left hand a little, he could feel the burning sensation on his hand, and needless to say, it wasn't pleasant at all. Arashi's barrier was down by now and the young psionic was focusing his energy on his left palm to try an accelerate the healing process.<p>

Kakashi quickly overcame the shock that came to him because of Arashi's technique and he quickly threw six shuriken at Arashi with both hands. When Arashi jumped to avoid the shuriken, he was rather surprised when Kakashi jumped into the air to attack him. It seemed that Kakashi was only going with hand-to-hand combat

''Lesson number one... Taijutsu'' and with that Kakashi did a roundhouse kick to Arashi's neck who was too shocked to react and was sent down to the ground. The young psionic quickly got up but even though he was quick, Kakashi was quicker as he had already blurred by hand seals by the time Arashi got up.

''Lesson number two... Genjutsu'' said Kakashi as he called out so silently that nobody was caoable of hearing him ''**Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique**'' a swirl of leaves went around Arashi for a moment before the psionic felt something .

''He's attacking my mind...'' whispered Arashi as he broke the illusion before it even started ''Atacking a competent psionic's mind with illusions is useless'' said Arashi to Kakashi as he sheathed his sword extended both his palms to Kakashi. In an instant a giant beam of light was fired from Arashi's hands ''**Great Photon Beam!**'' Kakashi, instead of moving only gave an eye smile

''Lesson number three... Ninjutsu'' was all that Kakashi said before he was seemingly engulfed by the beam. In the spot where Kakashi was, a huge explosion was generated. Arashi started coughing because of the smoke. Once the smoke had cleared, the young psionic was surprised to see the spot where Kakashi was completely empty

''Where did he go?'' Arashi really hoped that he didn't accidentally killed him

''Where?'' a voice came out of nowhere ''I'm where you'd least expect it'' two hands came out of the ground and grabbed Arashi by his feet and literally pulled him to the ground. Arashi was left with only his head out of the ground and his sword right next to him. Kakashi was now out of the ground and was looking down at the young psionic ''**Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu**'' Arashi's eye twitched at the bored tone in the silver haired man's voice ''You're pretty strong, but I wasn't even all that serious'' Arashi's eyes widened.

'He wasn't even serious!' thought Arashi to himself

''If I were to grade you, I would say you are around high-chunin and low-jounin level'' Kakashi in that moment took out an orange book ''While your speed and strength surprised me, along with your techniques, you are easily caught off guard and that could cost you your life on the field'' Kakashi was mocking him, he was merely stating a fact ''Although your techniques are very peculiar. It didn't feel like you used any chakra''

''I didn't'' Arashi responded ''I'm a psionic. I used psychic energy to fight. What you saw was me using pure psychic energy for the barrier and then photokinesis for the Great Photon Beam''

''What's Photokinesis?'' asked Kakashi with a hint of curiosity

''The ability to manipulate photons with the mind'' Arashi said, and he could feel the slight surprise in Kakashi. The silver haired jounin was about to speak when Hiruzen and Naruto came walking. Well Naruto was more like bouncing

''So how do you rate him Kakashi?'' asked Hiruzen

''I would say high-chunin to low-jounin'' said Kakashi ''His speed and strength are good but he's caught of guard very easily in battle. I also noticed that he wasn't affected by Genjutsu''

''I'm a psionic'' said Arashi ''We psionics tend to develop mental barriers to protect our minds from illusions''

''I see'' said Hiruzen ''Well Arashi, I think I have the perfect job for you'' he said as he looked at Naruto ''I would like you to protect Naruto. I trust that you know how lonely and in danger he is'' Arashi nodded

''No problem but...'' Hiruzen raised an eyebrow ''Could somebody get me out of here?'' everybody felt a drop of sweat going down the back of their heads, while Naruto only laughed

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 2389 words... That's somewhat longer than the other chapters. I want to try and write longer chapters from now on, so expect some chapters that go beyond 2000 words (I normally write from 1600 to 2000 words) maybe even 3000 sometimes...**

**Now to answer reviews:**

**Albinounicorn(recently posted on both chapter 1 and 3): ****Great story so far. I like it! If you need some help coming up with powers just ask me. Bai!  
><strong>**Can you bash the council and sasGAY?**

**Response:Thank you. I appreciate that you like the story. As for the powers... I kind of already have most of that covered but I will ask if I need anything. As for bashing the council and Sasuke, I'm not really sure since the council may not make an appeareance. Naruto might bash Sasuke, but he won't bash him for no reason (Althought I might be really funny if he did)**

**Ddragon21(recently posted on chapter 1): ****when you said psionic abilities I was thinking something like starcraft. have you heard of that game? if not you should look it up on google the abilities on there are really cool.**

**Response: I heard of starcraft, but I had never played it or even looked into it so I didn't know about the psionic abilities there. I looked up the abilities like you said and I even found some abilities that I was going to use for the story. Anyways Thank you for making me aware of this game**

**Well that's all.  
><strong>

**See ya**

**Arashi Denkou (Author)**


End file.
